


Inside Joke

by TheDamnRiddler



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Farts, Ficlet, Fluff and Crack, Gen, Inside jokes, fml tagging, hale feels, just random, literally no idea
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-12
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-24 11:24:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1603421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDamnRiddler/pseuds/TheDamnRiddler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek never got to learn the story of the fart joke.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Inside Joke

Derek never got to learn the story of the fart joke.

He sits here now, in his loft, watching as Peter and the rest of the pack lay into each other. They spew the same insults, the same (pretty valid) cautions against who in the room can be trusted, and the same jarring barbs that make the Alpha wince.

And all Derek can really think about is a time when he was child and first heard his uncle fart at his mother.

~

Peter and his mother got along exactly the same as himself and Laura--they loved each other but also kinda wanted to bite each other's face off.

Derek always thought that the reason he and his uncle understood each other so well was because they were both the baby brother of an overprotective sister. While mom and Laura would roll their eyes and generally bitch at whatever happened to be bothering them at the time, Peter and Derek went out of their way to make things just a little bit more hellish. Because reasons. Also because the reaction was always worth it.

Mom and Peter had been sniping at each other in little muttered comments for over a week now and Derek had been watching with wide, eager eyes. His uncle was the only one allowed to talk to the Alpha this way. It was great.

"Peter!" Talia snaps. "You can _not_ just--"

"Talia," Peter sighs like he was put on this earth just to bear the burden of his sister's whining. "I can and I have--"

"I _told_ you--"

"And I _ignored_ you."

His mother presses her lips firmly together; like if she doesn't she might just breathe fire and fly off into the night. Derek wouldn't put it past her. She's scary when she's pissed. He feels like he should at least be pretending not to watch the two go at each other--and usually his mother would have sent him out of the room for their 'grown-up talk'--but instead he sits on the couch trying not to laugh as Talia gets redder and redder.

She takes in a steadying breath and flashes her eyes (never a good sign). "Peter! I am your _Alpha_ and you _will_ \--"

"Yeah?" Peter says haughtily (he hates when Talia pulls the Alpha card). "Well _you_ smell like a fart."

There's a good five seconds where Derek's looking from his mother to his uncle and back again because...what? He's not quite sure he's heard right. Peter's called his mother an abundance of names, but never a fart. That's so...tame from his usual vernacular. The first time he caught Peter calling his mom a cunt, he was sure the older man was gonna die, but Talia had rolled her eyes and told him not to cuss in front of the kids.

But from the way his mother is looking now, Peter's committed the gravest offense known to man.

" _Peter_!"

"And this is what you sound like," Peter (so fucking casually and with the smuggest goddamn look) lifts his leg a bit and lets one rip.

_Talia loses her shit._

She lets out a shrill noise of pure annoyance and throws herself at her little brother. "You little asshole!"

But Peter has already bolted through the living room and onto the stairs with hitching little breaths like he's trying not to collapse into a pile of laughter. His mother gives chase.

And Derek is left on the couch not knowing what the fuck just happened.

~

"Would someone seriously just kill him again already?"

Peter rolls his eyes and scoffs. "Listen kiddies, as much as it may pain you, you actually do need me. Frankly I'm surprised and alarmed that you've all managed to last this long without tripping over your own hormones--"

"Yeah, well you smell like a fart," Derek mutters. He hadn't meant to say it. He'd just been thinking about the days before the fire and it had slipped out.

Peter whips his head around, mouth dropped open in a crooked gape and eyes wide. And for an uncomfortable moment, he actually looks hurt.

Derek opens his mouth to say something--apologize maybe, then shuts it again. He feels suddenly stupid; not for the words, but because he's just intruded on something, some secret that wasn't his. He'd just been witness to the barbs between brother and sister and can't help but imagine if someone had exposed the inside jokes he and his sisters had shared. He frowns at himself and looks down.

And then Peter _laughs_. And keeps laughing. Derek snaps his gaze up to gawk at his uncle, his uncle who has not fucking laughed like that in over seven years.

The older man has one hand clutching the back of the couch while the other is clinging around his ribs, holding himself together as he practically wheezes.

The rest of the pack are understandably traumatized, but Derek can't really find it in himself to care as he joins in with his uncle.    

He never does hear the story of the fart joke. But he thinks that's just fine.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even so don't look at me like that. My very first Teen Wolf fict and it's basically a fart joke.


End file.
